A technology called augmented reality (hereinafter referred to as “AR”) has in recent years attracted attention, which, for example, combines a virtual object, such as an image, characters, or the like, (hereinafter referred to as a “virtual object”) with an image showing a real object, and displays the image combined with the virtual object on a display screen. A device that uses the AR technology to combine a virtual object with an image detects a marker related to display of a virtual object, that is contained in an image captured by, for example, an imaging device (hereinafter referred to as a “captured image”), and combines a virtual object corresponding to the detected marker with the captured image. Therefore, the use of the AR technology allows for display of an image in which a virtual object is superimposed on an image showing a real object, on a display screen.
Under such circumstances, techniques involved in combining a virtual object in AR have been developed. Among the techniques involved in combining a virtual object in AR is, for example, one that is described in Patent Literature 1 below.